


Your Shame

by kol-bahl (Schemilix)



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: M/M, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schemilix/pseuds/kol-bahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompts: Dirty Talk/Blindness).  At first he pretends not to see that Heinkel watches him from the corner of his ice-shard eyes. Easy enough to play the oblivious one, given how many of his new 'comrades' think of him as stupid. Always better to be assumed a dim brute, however. People think of such young ones as far more harmless than they are.<br/> So it is that, leaning on his hand one evening, he meets Heinkel's gaze and does not blink. The guilty surprise on his face lasts only a moment, but it is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Shame

It's always the men on the straight and narrow. The ones with the furtive looks, facades that couldn't quite mask a guilty desire - those men. Jackal watches him like his namesake, distantly, not quite following, but hunting him down all the same.   
At first he pretends not to see that Heinkel watches him from the corner of his ice-shard eyes. Easy enough to play the oblivious one, given how many of his new 'comrades' think of him as stupid. Always better to be assumed a dim brute, however. People think of such young ones as far more harmless than they are.  
So it is that, leaning on his hand one evening, he meets Heinkel's gaze and does not blink. The guilty surprise on his face lasts only a moment, but it is enough. Jackal smiles, stands from his chair, and walks silently away.

\---

"Something you want?" Jackal asks soon after, with his way of approaching soundlessly and speaking almost in a victim - rather, person's ear.  
Jackal isn't used to being towered over. Between his own unusual height and being surrounded by underfed thieves the majority of the time, only Khint has ever successfully dwarfed him. Argent may well be taller still, and looks down and aside at him with a level gaze.   
Argent looks back up from Jackal to where he was studying the horizon.  
"Good afternoon, Jackal." There is no answer to the question.  
Jackal finds himself staring at the railing. His name in that voice... there are things he would do to hear that again that better men would shy from.   
Unexpected even to himself, Jackal says,  
"You're difficult."  
If Heinkel is surprised he has yet to tell his face. "In what sense?"  
"Every sense. You don't just got armour on your outsides, you know? Too much control..." Jackal taps his finger twice quickly on the railing and dares, "Like you want someone to take it from you."  
At last Argent looks up, meeting Jackal's eyes properly for the first time. Strangely it is Jackal who feels the urge to look away. The blue of them is cold - opaque. His own eyes are brown and clear down to the roots of him; he feels exposed. Every petty theft, every hurt... Jackal looks away quickly, knotting the muscles of his jaw.  
"And you think that someone would be you?" Argent says, with a dark amusement. "You're less than half my age."  
"Says the man who looks at me like I get him to sleep at night..."  
At that statement Argent clears his throat and folds his arms brusquely. Jackal grins, showing sharp little canines.  
"Too forward, snowy?"  
The look Heinkel gives Jackal is one of stern reprimand, but though as he adjusts his cloak and strides away he is unhurried, Jackal can only laugh at his retreating back.

\----

And a good thief knows where his marks go to ground. Not that it's hard in this place to know where everyone can be found. This place is cold, too cold for night-birds or any of the many creatures that call in Ancheim's darkness. Instead all Jackal hears over his own breath and footsteps is the howl of the wind around the tower windows.   
In the dark he finds his way, cat-eyed after years of hunting in the dark. Maybe some of that is the asterisk's doing, or perhaps not. Even the carpets thrown over the stone floor are cold agaist Jackal's bare feet as he finds the door he needs - a door with a faint yellow light even at this hour so late it becomes early - and knocks on it, gently-softly, but insistently.   
Movement inside. With a prickle of amusement Jackal steps aside just as the door opens. By the time Heinkel can realise that perhaps this was a mistake and close the door, he is doing so practically on Jackal.  
"Good morning," Jackal says, straightening up behind Heinkel with a wicked wolf grin.  
"Jackal - " Heinkel says the name like a threat, as he turns. "Are you often in the habit of creeping into mens' rooms while they try to work?"  
Jackal's grin doesn't fade. "Only if you are."  
"You should not be here."   
"Tell me to leave then, champ," Jackal challenges, but denies the words by stepping closer and adjusting one of Heinkel's lapels as innocuously as a young man can. "I'll be out even quicker than I was in, and you'll not hear a word of it."  
The silence stretches too long, too thin, but rather than grow uncomfortable Jackal only smiles wider which each passing second in which Heinkel does not say, 'Go'. Not when Jackal's hand on his shirt strays so that his calloused and nimble fingers slide under the hem of Argent's shirt, as if thoughtfully, nor when Argent makes a noise between pain and frustration, takes hold of him by the back of his head and kisses him with something like vengeance.   
He needs to shave; the whiskers on his chin scratch at Jackal's skin too young to manage the same. As if at that Heinkel stiffens suddenly and makes to move away, but Jackal has a handful of his snow-white hair and pulls him back to bite his lip and run his tongue over his teeth.  
When Heinkel pushes Jackal back against the wall his hand slips and turns off the light. With the moon in shadow the room is nearly pitch black, and somehow the hushed sounds of their breathing seem louder.  
"Is that what you want?" Jackal asks him then, leaning so that Heinkel feels his breath on his ear. "Get on the bed."  
Heinkel observes him a moment longer with that same look that goes both through and into him. Something about his white eyelashes against his tanned skin holds Jackal there for as long as Heinkel wants him. Then he steps away, pulling his shirt off over his head brusquely as he does as asked. A man accustomed to orders, perhaps. Jackal takes a moment even in the darkness to watch how the muscles play across his broad back, the way the scars knit or move over them.   
Then he unties his bandana that even in this climate he wears and, swiftly but methodically folding it, pads across the room to stand over the prone Heinkel.  
"Shame to cover your baby-blues, eh?" Jackal says, and smiles. The way Heinkel raises an eyebrow in curiosity before lowering his head in an almost docile way has Jackal pause to linger as he covers his eyes and ties the knot firmly. Heinkel sits stiffly, alert, and twitches almost horse-like when Jackal's knuckle brushes his chest as he takes hold of the necklace there. Is it the contact of Jackal's skin or the thief-quick hand on his possession that makes him stiffen so? In the darkness Jackal cannot make out quite what it is, and gently sets it back down.   
"You'll need these off," Jackal says, tugging at Heinkel's waistband. "I'd say I won't look but..."  
He smiled crookedly and turns around to undress the rest of the way, as unpromised watching as Heinkel kicks his own clothes off before leaning back against the wall with his head cocked, straining to listen. Silently Jackal kneels down before him to run a hand over the inside of Heinkel's thigh, feeling his skin twitch at the surprise coolness of his fingers. An inhale when Jackal kisses the side of his leg, and a harsher exhale when Jackal grazes him with pointed teeth and hot breath in the cold air. Heinkel knots his hands in the sheets when Jackal bites him, hard, but does not move to so much as touch him.  
Jackal sits up then, says, "Can't have you pretending you were dreaming," and presses a thumb into the forming bruise as if to prove a point.  
In absence of sight Heinkel is near-helpless, allowing Jackal to take his large hands in his own and guide them to his chest. Strange how gentle his hands are, but then a man his size must take care. Heinkel's fingers brush the contours of Jackal's ribs, carefully at first, but then he finds his hips and presses his thumbs in to pull Jackal closer.  
Smirking in the half-light, Jackal straddles him, using one hand to steady himself as he licks the other and slides it unhurriedly down Heinkel's erect length. He teases him with a thumb, watching for a moment the way the motion is played out across Heinkel's muscles, the flex of his arms and neck, how the light picks out the bones in his face as he tips his head aside.  
"Look at you," Jackal murmurs and runs his thumb over Heinkel's full lips, withdrawing his hand when he bites it.  
Jackal only then notices his own ache, shifting forward so their cocks touch. He bites his lip at the contact. The feel of a sharp tooth piercing his lips, bruised by the harshness of Heinkel's mouth on his, has him dig his blunt fingernails into the skin of Heinkel's shoulder and rake them down with need.  
Slowly at first he moves his hips, guided in part by Heinkel's hands that slide from his waist to take a firm hold of his ass.  
"C'mon..." Jackal whispers, stroking them both as his eyes flutter shut. Argent lets his head fall back to knock against the wall and arches his back, moving his hips to match their quickening rhythm together. The warmth of the knight's thighs pressed between his own contrasts with the nip of the air on his exposed and sweat-sheened skin.   
"D-did you... touch yourself, thinking of this... Argent?" Jackal bites out. "With your hand around your cock did you - think - of mine?" He laughs roughly when Heinkel growls wordlessly back.  
Gasping, Jackal nearly loses his balance but catches himself with his hand planted on the wall, breathless and swearing between harsh exhales. His other hand joins the first on the wall as he grits his teeth and rides out his climax with a long and dangerously loud cry like a howl. Heinkel is quieter, growls as if in pain and rakes fierce red marks on Jackal's skin.  
The tension snaps and Jackal lets his weight sag against Heinkel, only stopped from sliding halfway off the bed by a strong arm around his waist. With his free arm Heinkel unties the bandana and blinks a few times in the gloom. He can feel Jackal's eyelashes as Jackal blinks more slowly with his face against Heinkel's skin, the slow and deep movements of the young man's chest. An odd feeling, but not unpleasant.  
Before long Jackal regains his senses and slides out of his grasp to perch on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair so his hands rest on the back of his own neck.   
"...I'll go," he says eventually. His nervous energy is back and he taps his cheek with his fingers restlessly before moving to find his clothes. As he ties his bandana back on he says,  
"Won't you speak?" with surprising weakness.   
"I shouldn't have let you use me to hurt yourself," says Argent in reply, bitter honesty in his voice. Jackal's eyes are wide for a moment, but then they narrow back to their habitual squint when he says,  
"But you'd let me again."   
Heinkel can only close his eyes and admit that he would. Jackal turns back to face him at the door. The pale light on the curve of his cheek makes him look young.  
"I'll knock. Don't answer and nobody will know I was ever here."   
Jackal leaves, as promised, with the same silent swiftness that he came with.  
His admission was unspoken: /I know you're ashamed of me/. Heinkel sighs and taps a fingernail against his pendant. One so young should not have such low expectations of others...   
He should clean himself up. Instead he slides down the wall and lies down, feeling the chill air sap the remaining heat from his skin.


End file.
